Talk:Eli Mills
Pure Evil? As I'm holding the discussion of Jurassic World FK in two weeks, I'd like to know some early opinions. Now, I'm quite surprised that no one has added the category yet, although it is a good thing. Now, here as some reason I could see him counting. *Him successfully killing Lockwood is regarded as much darker than any other crime in the franchise. *He sells the dinosaurs to arms dealers who will use them as living weapons, not caring about and fully knowing that they are way to dangerous to have outside the park. *He tortures the dinosaurs. *He leaves the protagonists on the volcano island to die. *And he has no sort of loyalty or mitigating factors, he simply doesn't care about anyone. A perfect example of a sociopath. Thoughts? --MenInBlak (talk) 05:55, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Believe me, I wanted to add Pure Evil, but I found it best to wait until you'd held the discussion on 7/6. Unlike Ludlow and Hoskins, he doesn't have his mind on any goal other than the dollar when they each thought what they were doing was truly important. He doesn't actually care for Maisie because to him, she's just living proof of how successful cloning is. He fully intended to either have Owen and Clare killed or locked up for the rest of their lives. He says they're hypocrites because they took a part in the trained raptors and the Indominous respectively, but he's the hypocrite because they had good intentions and realized the error of their ways while he is pretty much selling the dinosaurs as WMDs. Forcing the caretaker to leave instead of killing her is not redeeming because he just wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible. He sells the Indoraptor despite Wu warning of how she's only a prototype, she's not been perfected yet and she's not ready to be sold. One could even argue the Indoraptor being set loose and the rest of the dinosaurs set free are all on him too. --Futuremoviewriter (talk) 17:49, June 26, 2018 (UTC) While I can see why Eli Mills is worse than Commander Vic Hoskins and Peter Ludlow, how does his villainy compare with Dieter Stark, Dennis Nedry, or the Indominus rex? I have read all three of their articles (and watched Jurassic World). From what I can conclude from reading Peter Ludlow and Dennis Nedry's articles, neither of them appear to be heinous enough. Dieter Stark was responsible for animal cruelty by poaching innocent dinosaurs and also tried to sell them, but does not seem to do anything worse than that; plus, he is listed under the Incompetent category. Dennis Nedry was a coward who is known for cracking, and his actions led to the deaths of several people (including himself), but he was doing what he thought he had to do to survive, but caused an incident in Jurassic Park by shutting down the electric fences while doing so; plus, he is listed under the Incompetent, Comic Relief, and Scapegoat categories. From watching Jurassic World, the Indominus rex has killed tons of dinosaurs for sport, attempted to murder Rexy/Roberta, manipulated the Velociraptors into working for her, and has no redeeming qualities, but that's pretty much all she does, meaning she isn't heinous enough to qualify. From watching Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, I definitely think he qualifies. Misry6 19:05, June 27, 2018 (UTC) I'd definatly say he's pure evil, even morso then any other Jurassic Park/World villain. I saw the movie, and I never saw a more vile human. Godzillavkk 9:31, June 30, 2018